


How Many Lashes?

by amazonstorm



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, I wrote this in 2009, M/M, Oh god, Sex Toys, Wataru is a seme in this, Whipping, at least I think there's bad bdsm in it, have mercy on me, the BDSM etiquette is not the best, there's a butt plug in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when Good Kings (this would be Wataru) decide to punish bad boys (Taiga)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many Lashes?

**Author's Note:**

> I am fully aware that this is not the best BDSM fic and probably is one of the more ridiculous things I have ever written.

The crack of the bullwhip on his back was enough to make Taiga holler, his voice muffled by the gag. He could hear Wataru make a disapproving noise and all he could do was whimper. 

 

“Taiga, Taiga, Taiga…” Wataru shook his head. “Your punishment was only twenty lashes and you have yet to make it past seven. I thought you’d be handling our punishments better by now.” He cracked the whip and it struck Taiga’s back again, and then Wataru moved forward, his hand coming to smack Taiga’s backside, which was bright red from spanking, his hands caressing the marks left on Taigas bare back. “Of course, I like seeing you this way, too.” Wataru licked the bloody marks on Taiga’s back and then fingered the butt plug he’d shoved up his big brother’s ass.

 

He slid it in and out, in and out, effectively fucking him with it. “Bound and gagged… completely willing to do whatever I ask… as long as you get fucked in the end. But of course, you do know…you don’t get to come until I say.” A cock ring around Taiga’s cock was proof of that.

 

The feeling of the smooth, cool leather of Wataru’s outfit was almost too much for Taiga and he went into his second dry orgasm, panting and heaving and trying very hard not to scream. 

 

“You should know better by now than to disobey your King, Nii-san.” Wataru purred, sliding the bullwhip along Taiga’s body. “I shouldn’t catch you like that with Nago-san again.”

 

“I didn’t know Nago Keisuke even had a sex drive to begin with…” Taiga’s mutter was quite muffled. 

 

Another lash. “Did I tell you to speak?”

 

“No.”

 

“No, what?” 

“No, Wataru-sama.”

 

Another lash, harder than the last. It opened a new wound and Wataru leaned down to lap the blood up, feeling drunk on the heady taste of Fangire blood. He licked the blue liquid off his lips. “Let’s try this one more time. No, what?”

 

“No… King.”

 

Wataru’s fingers slid into Taiga’s hair and he yanked Taiga’s head up, causing him to whimper around the cloth gag in his mouth. “Good boy.” Wataru purred, practically laying his leather clad body against his big brother’s hot skin. “Very good. See… that wasn’t so bad, now, was it?”

 

Suddenly the butt plug shoved up Taiga’s ass came alive and Taiga almost died, his hands gripping the table until his knuckles were white. The fucking thing was vibrating! 

 

Wataru just smiled, and ground their bodies together a little bit. “Do you like that?” Not bothering to wait for a response, he smirked. “Of course you do…you love it…” He began to fuck Taiga with the toy again, licking at his back and delighting in Taiga’s achy cries.

 

Hearing Taiga make those noises, just made Wataru harder. “You fuss too much.” He murmured. “I should punish you for the noises you make, but I like them too much.” Suddenly, Taiga’s body was forcefully flipped over and he was pinned to the table by Wataru. “They’re just too cute…”

 

Taiga was about to go into yet another dry orgasm when suddenly Wataru deep throated him, content to give him the single most mind blowing blow job he had ever received in his entire life.

 

Just before his zillionth dry orgasm, Wataru got up and then wrapped the bullwhip around Taiga’s throat, yanking him close.

 

“Tsk, tsk, darling.” Wataru smirked. Taiga still had a long way to go. But he could be molded, trained, taught, to be what Wataru wanted him to be. “You’ve been such a good boy today. Although you didn’t let me finish my punishment… but that’s okay….” Fangs were out and Wataru sank his teeth into Taiga’s throat and lapped up more of his blood, very much drunk of the power and control. “You’ll do better for me, won’t you?”

 

There was a slow nod and then Wataru smirked, licking blue blood off his lips. He yanked Taiga even closer. “No, why don’t you go into the bedroom like a good little boy? Then we can play a little more.” He made sure to turn off the vibrating plug and yank it out, causing Taiga to help and Wataru to swat his ass.

“I have to make sure you’re nice and stretched.” Wataru said the words as if they were something normal and natural to say.

 

Wataru wasted no time making sure Taiga was tied down to the bed, nice and tight. “Now, let’s see what I can use today…”

 

“Anything but the cattle prod, Wataru-sama!” Taiga wailed, surprised when Wataru didn’t chide him for speaking out of turn. Wataru seemed to smile, nod, and then opened his “Toy Box”…. A large walk in closet that held all of Wataru’s sex toys, bondage equipment and other assorted playthings.

 

Wataru switched on the light and took stock of his supplies. He was still building his collection, either Kengo or Nago gave most of the toys to him, but he had come up with some things on his own. He hung up the bullwhip on a wall near his other devices, such as riding crops, cat o nine tails, bullwhips of other sizes, handcuffs, bondage ropes, and various silky blindfolds. He then went to his favorite part, of the box, where he kept his vibrators, dildos, plugs, cock rings and bottles and bottles of lubricants. 

 

On the next wall, there were gags and collars, leashes and more cuffs, each one for a different situation. Wataru scanned his toy box and pulled out several fun things for him to play with, deciding that perhaps it was time he and Taiga tried something new.

 

I wonder how my little pet would feel about double penetration…

 

Taiga knew well enough that whenever Wataru was looking at him the way he was right at that moment, that two things were going to happen: one was that they were about to “play” and two, well, Taiga had to prepare for a lot of pain and just as much pleasure. The problem was that Taiga was a) still very hard and b) semi weak from Wataru’s feeding.

 

…But not like silly things like that were going to stop Kurenai Wataru when he wanted something from his pet.

 

“Since the plug did a good job of stretching you out….” As Wataru spoke, he was lubricating a very large dildo. “I figured you’d be much more open for tonight’s special game. I want to see how long you last before you’re begging for me to let you come.”

 

Taiga had a feeling he would last all of five minutes.

 

Wataru smiled. “Open wide.”

 

10 minutes, and one gag later, the dildo was finally fully in Taiga, who had taken to thrashing under Wataru as he slid the thing in. Even though the plug had stretched him out a bit, it hadn’t been quite enough and plenty of lubricant had to be used to make sure it got in Taiga all the way… only for him to flip a switch and for Taiga to start shrieking into the gag.

 

Wataru chose this particular moment to sit on Taiga’s stomach, the leather very slick against hot, sweaty skin. He leaned over so the zipper of his jacket was jut above Taiga’s gagged mouth and then he murmured, “If I untie the gag and you promise not to scream, would you mind unzipping my jacket for me?”

 

Taiga had no room to bargain and he nodded, frantically, tears in his eyes.

 

“Good boy.” Wataru undid the knot and took off the gag, allowing Taiga to reach up his body slightly, and take the zipper in his teeth.

 

Slowly, the zipper slid down and to Taiga’s utter horror, Wataru was not wearing anything under the leather. Taiga was convinced; taking his throne and his power as Fangire King wasn’t enough for Wataru. Now, Wataru was trying to fuck him to death. 

 

Once Wataru was half naked, he bent down and gave his big brother a kiss, tongue flicking at Taiga’s lips. As they kissed, Wataru’s hand went down and he began to fuck Taiga with the dildo, delighting in the muffled cries from his older brother and in the fact that he basically had Taiga under his thumb… and he loved every second. When he moved his head away to breathe in some air and was surprised when Taiga licked his way down Wataru’s throat and neck, nipping.

 

Wataru smiled. He didn’t even have to ask anymore. He pushed the dildo back in and was rewarded with a soft, sensual moan. Wataru chuckled. “Such a good boy you are.” He praised, sitting back on his haunches, Wataru kept Taiga’s legs open, buy tying them down to the bed and up long enough for him to finish his work. “It’s time for us to try something that I hope you’ll like.”

 

Taiga was about to ask what it was when he noticed Wataru slicking up another dildo. “What are you going to do with that?”

 

Wataru smirked. “This.” He then chose to slide the dildo into Taiga…right next to the large one already in there. The stretch was enough for Taiga to shriek at the top of his lungs, markings fully out.

 

“Breathe…” Wataru soothed, stroking Taiga’s head and hair. He smiled. “Breathe evenly. I know it hurts, darling, but it’ll be much better once the pain is gone.”

 

Taiga whimpered as the stretch set it, the initial sharp pains melting into a deliciously painful stretch. 

 

“See, was that bad?” Wataru asked, kissing Taiga gently.

 

Taiga struggled and tried to breathe. Wataru soothed him, stroking gently… with heating lube. 

 

Taiga swore that Wataru was getting off on the sexual torture

 

“Relax....” Wataru murmured, rubbing Taiga with the heating lube. “Once the pain goes away, you’ll learn to love this. I promise… it’ll even feel good after a bit. We just need to get you….” Suddenly both of the items in his ass started VIBRATING. “…Adjusted.”

 

This was even worse than the damn butt plug.

 

Wataru chuckled. “Now…. let the games begin.”


End file.
